Pirates of the Carribean 2: Curse of the 2 women
by teh munchkin
Summary: Nikki and Madi go on the Black Pearl disguised as men, Nikki has been caught... Madi hasn't... yet... Nikki and Will are falling inlove! This story is written by both me and my sister... her fanfiction user is Madison Adams.
1. Getting on the Black Pearl

Nikki: SHH! Quietly now Madi.  
  
Madi: I am Quiet!  
  
Nikki: Not quiet enough!  
  
Madi: Look that's Captain Sparrow!  
  
Nikki: And that's Will Turner! He's like major hot!  
  
Madi: -_- ok.Ready to be apart of their crew?  
  
Nikki: By whatever do you mean?  
  
Madi: I mean how are we getting on the bloody ship!?!  
  
Nikki: I thought you had that planned out.  
  
Madi: *sigh* all right then.Do I look manly enough?  
  
*Madi stands up to look like an average male pirate*  
  
Nikki: I say, you look like a bloody old man!  
  
Madi: And you look any better? I mean I got a pimp feather.  
  
Nikki: Well I got the boots!  
  
Madi: Whatever.let's go!  
  
Nikki: Fine I'll follow you.  
  
*Madi and Nikki run towards the Black Pearl and form a line where the rest of the new crewmates are*  
  
Will: So this is your able bodied crew?  
  
Sparrow: *asking Madi* you sir, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?  
  
Madi: I guess so. But what do you mean follow orders? I do my own thing.  
  
Sparrow: *to Will* Satisfied?  
  
Will: Well you've proven they're mad.  
  
Madi: I'm not mad! Just clinically insane!  
  
*Will looks at Madi funny then moves onto Nikki* Will: Same Question for you, Sir.  
  
Nikki: *grinning* I'll follow orders only from you.  
  
*Madi kicks Nikki on the side of her leg*  
  
Nikki: Ow!  
  
Will: Riiiiiight.  
  
Madi: *whispers to Nikki* you're going to give us away!  
  
Nikki: *whispers back* It's hard talking in front of him you know!  
  
Sparrow: What are you two discussing?  
  
Madi: NOTHING SIR!  
  
Sparrow: I'm sure it's nothing.Alright you worthless crew of mine! Prepare for boarding!  
  
*Madi and Nikki follow the crew onto the boat*  
  
Madi: YOU ALMOST BLEW IT!  
  
Nikki: uh. Well sorry.yeesh! Don't freak I got a plan if we get caught.  
  
Madi: What let them make us walk the plank!  
  
Nikki: Um.No.  
  
Sparrow: Uh.Why aren't you preparing the Bow and such?  
  
Madi: We.are.well..  
  
Nikki: It's our first time on a voyage sir!  
  
Sparrow: All right.Well look like your doing something!  
  
Nikki: We Are!  
  
*Sparrow walks away as Madi and Nikki hold a rope* Nikki: What does this rope do?  
  
Madi: I don't know.. I think it goes up mast  
  
Nikki: The what now?  
  
*The rope starts going up and Madi lets go and Nikki starts going up the mast with the rope*  
  
Nikki: HELP!  
  
Madi: Just let go of the rope!  
  
Nikki: I'm way too high! I might break something! Like my arm!  
  
Madi: Just let go! Trust me!  
  
*Nikki let's go and she falls into a Keg full of rum* Will: What the hell?  
  
Nikki: Um.Hi?  
  
Will: I take it you've never done this before.  
  
Nikki: What makes you say that?  
  
Will: Well you just went up with the rope to the mast and you fell into a beer keg.  
  
Nikki: SO!  
  
Will: Excuse me?  
  
Nikki: I shouldn't have said that! I'll go back to work *runs over to where Madi is. She's moving kegs around* Why are you doing that?  
  
Madi: Because It's an order.  
  
Nikki: Who gave you that order Mr. Cotton's parrot!  
  
Madi: No.Captain Sparrow!  
  
Nikki: Should I help?  
  
Madi: Maybe you should switch into something that won't attract birds  
  
Nikki: That would be a plan. But wait we didn't pack clothes.  
  
Madi: *slaps forehead* Take off your damn coat!  
  
Nikki: But this is a designer coat!  
  
*Madi takes it off and throws it overboard*  
  
Nikki: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Madi: Serves you right, Ms. Clothing craved!  
  
Nikki: Just because I have a sense of fashion and you don't!  
  
Madi: Pirates don't have a fashion sense.  
  
Nikki: Will does *dreamy sigh*  
  
Will: What about me?  
  
Nikki: *stiffens* Nothing sir!  
  
Will: I sure hope not. Mr.  
  
Nikki: *looks at a keg* Kegger!  
  
Will: Very well Mr. Kegger, Carry on.*Will walks away*  
  
Madi: You're really bad at this.  
  
Nikki: Well I'm not a pirate!  
  
Madi: Neither am I!  
  
Nikki: Well I don't spend all my time studying about them  
  
Madi: Whatever 


	2. Revealing of Nikki

*They finish moving all the Kegs and it is night where the crew is drinking rum. Madi is having chugging contests with the other crewmembers*  
  
Gibbs: You cheated!  
  
Madi: How Mr. Gibbs?  
  
Gibbs: Because no one can drink 10 pints!  
  
Madi: Well I can Mate!  
  
*Sparrow walks over*  
  
Sparrow: I challenge you!  
  
Madi: Very well, Captain!  
  
*Madi and Sparrow start chugging. After 10 more pints, Sparrow is a little tipsy*  
  
Sparrow: Another pint around! *Falls over*  
  
Madi: uh.Captain?  
  
Will: I believe we found our chugging King!  
  
Madi: Yup! *Winks at Nikki*  
  
*Will brings over a pint for Nikki*  
  
Will: I didn't see you have a drink Mr. Kegger.  
  
Nikki: Drinking's not for me I get drunk off the first one.  
  
Will: That's not very much like a pirate.  
  
Nikki: Fine I'll take it sir!  
  
*Nikki grabs the pint and chugs it. Within seconds she falls into Will's arms giggling*  
  
Nikki: You're hot.Hehehehe  
  
Will: Excuse me.  
  
Nikki: You heard me Mr. Turner! I say you're damn hot! And my female instincts say-  
  
Will: What did you say?  
  
Nikki: I said, "You heard me Mr.."  
  
Will: Not that part after that.  
  
Nikki: I don't know anymore.  
  
Will: All right then Ms. Kegger.  
  
Nikki: My name's Nikki Crawfort! *Giggles*  
  
*Will drops Nikki*  
  
Nikki: OW!  
  
*Madi is shaking her head*  
  
~The Next day~  
  
*Nikki wakes up with a major hang over*  
  
Nikki: *groans*  
  
*In front of her is Madi standing crossed armed*  
  
Madi: Good Job Nikki.  
  
Nikki: What did I do?  
  
Madi: The whole damn crew knows that you're a girl!  
  
Nikki: How?  
  
Madi: You chugged one to many pints!  
  
Nikki: How many?  
  
*Will walks in* Will: One!  
  
Nikki: Oh. hi Will! Ow.my head!  
  
Will: Hi. *to Madi* Why are you here, sir? Aren't you supposed to be with the crew for breakfast?  
  
Madi: I'm not hungry! Anyway I decided to wake her up since she had to walk the plank today!  
  
Will: Yeah. Well the Captain wishes that she wears this *throws Nikki a Corset* When she walks the plank!  
  
Nikki: Thanks Will! *Will walks out* How do you get this thing on. I forget I haven't worn one in a while!  
  
Madi: All right...give it here  
  
*Nikki tosses the corset to Madi*  
  
Madi: Are you ready?  
  
Nikki: I think so.  
  
*Madi places the corset on Nikki then places her boot on her back the pulls tightly. Nikki gasps to breath*  
  
Nikki: *gasps* Air!  
  
Madi: Suck it up!  
  
Nikki: have you ever worn one before?  
  
Madi: Yes!  
  
Nikki: When?  
  
Madi: just the other day before we left. *Tightens the laces*  
  
Nikki; Ow....  
  
Madi: All done *Tights up the laces*  
  
Nikki: Finally!  
  
Madi: Well at least your chest will looks bigger now.  
  
Nikki: that will be good.  
  
Madi: Yeah  
  
*Captain Sparrow walks in*  
  
Madi: She's already to walk thee plank sir!  
  
Sparrow: Very Good! Get her to walk on the deck!  
  
*Sparrow leaves* 


	3. Walking the plank

Madi: Lets go!  
  
Nikki: you better get me out of this!  
  
Madi: Or else what?  
  
Nikki: I'll yell you're a girl before I jump!  
  
Madi: Fine!  
  
*Madi drags Nikki on deck where the rest of the pirates start cursing at her and throwing insults*  
  
Nikki: WATCH YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS!  
  
*Madi pushes her up where Will and Sparrow are standing*  
  
Nikki: Uh... Hi Captain and Will!  
  
Sparrow: We have found a poppin upon us! She will now walk the plank and drowned in the fate she disserves!  
  
Madi: Ahoy!  
  
Will: What is your concern?  
  
Madi: Shouldn't the landlubber have a say?  
  
Nikki: Uh. Well I thought this was the boat to.Bermuda. and I was thinking that. there was allot of men for a female cruise then I decided they were strippers!  
  
Madi: *thinking* O dear god she's a prep  
  
Nikki: So I acted nicely and stuff.and PLEASE DON"T MAKE ME WALK THE PLANK!!!!! *Goes down on her knees* PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!  
  
*Madi slaps her forehead*  
  
Nikki: Well almost anything. I mean like please!  
  
Gibbs: But captain woman bring bad luck upon the ship! She's as bad as the black spot!  
  
Nikki: I promise I won't bring bad luck!  
  
Gibbs: She can promise all she wants but it won't help  
  
Nikki: How would you know Mr. Gibbs?  
  
Sparrow: Hold it! She may be good to us!  
  
Will: Uh...how?  
  
Nikki: Uh... yeah like how?  
  
Sparrow: I'm working on it  
  
Nikki: Oh.Does that mean I stay?  
  
Sparrow: yes. but if I can't think of a reason why you should stay. then you jump  
  
Nikki: Oh.  
  
Will: Maybe she has good luck instead of bad luck!  
  
Nikki: and how would that be? I mean I went up to the mast and into a keg of rum...  
  
Madi: *quietly* would she shut up!  
  
Sparrow: Don't make me change my mind!  
  
Nikki: SORRY!  
  
Sparrow: All right get back to work you land dogs!  
  
*Nikki Walks up to Sparrow* Nikki: What Am I supposed to do?  
  
Sparrow: stick around that pirate! *Points to Madi* and take orders from him!  
  
Nikki: Okay... *Walks to where Madi is* What Am I suppose to do?  
  
Madi: You're assigned to me?  
  
Nikki: Maybe...  
  
Madi: Alright then...You get to tie knots *throws Nikki a rope*  
  
Nikki: What kind of knots?  
  
Madi: double figure eight  
  
Nikki: Okay... *Starts tying knots*  
  
Madi: -_- here...*Shows Nikki how to do the knot* Now you try.  
  
*Nikki ties a rope but gets it all tangled everywhere*  
  
Madi: All right here! GO help the chef or something! Your the freakin' cabin girl!  
  
*Goes to Will* Nikki: need help?  
  
Will: No.  
  
Nikki: Okay I'll go to my cabin  
  
Will: I do believe Gibbs needs some assistance  
  
Nikki: *Goes to Gibbs* need help?  
  
Gibbs: Yes...Miss Bad luck...  
  
Nikki: What am I supposed to do?  
  
Gibbs: swap the deck  
  
Nikki: Okay...  
  
*Grabs a mop*  
  
Gibbs: Not with that! With this! *Hands Nikki a sponge*  
  
Nikki: And Why a sponge?  
  
Gibbs: Women are housewives so...GET TO WORK!  
  
Nikki: *under her breath* Stupid, fat, bloody, ugly pirate... 


	4. Dinner is served

*Captain Sparrow sees Nikki Scrubbing the deck with a sponge*  
  
Sparrow: Gibbs! Why is this woman scrubbing the deck with a sponge?  
  
Gibbs: Because captain.... It's how woman work  
  
Sparrow: And if Anamaria was on the ship is that how you would treat her?  
  
Gibbs: with the same respect  
  
Sparrow: You girl *Nikki looks up* go to your cabin and stay there until dinner!  
  
*Nikki goes to her cabin*  
  
~Just before Dinner~  
  
*Will goes into the cabin where Nikki is*  
  
Nikki: Oh. it's you hi!  
  
Will: Would you like to eat with the crew or with the Captain and I?  
  
Nikki: I'll eat with you and the Captain.  
  
Will: Okay. I'll come later to pick you up for Dinner since you don't know where anything really is.  
  
Nikki: Okay bye!  
  
Will: Bye!  
  
*Will walks away as Madi come in*  
  
Nikki: Hi, Sir.  
  
Madi: So are you eating with me?  
  
Nikki: No! I'm eating with Will and the Captain!  
  
Madi: And what about me I have to talk to someone!?!  
  
Nikki: Go have your chugging contests!  
  
Madi: Let me guess when I'm having them you are with Will?  
  
Nikki: You bet! Now go with the crew shoo!  
  
Madi: Fine! *Madi Leaves*  
  
Nikki: Where's Will?  
  
*Will walks in*  
  
Nikki: HI WILL!  
  
Will: Hi. ready to go?  
  
Nikki: Yup!  
  
Will: Okay this way.  
  
*Nikki and Will go to where the Captain is and sit down*  
  
Sparrow: As you may already know I let you stay alive. I let you live for only one reason dear!  
  
Nikki: And why is that?  
  
Sparrow: That you will have to find out.  
  
Nikki: But I want to know now!  
  
Sparrow: trust me you don't. Miss!  
  
Nikki: I do have a name you know!  
  
Sparrow: and that would be.?  
  
Will: *right as Nikki opens her mouth* Nikki Crawfort!  
  
Sparrow: *to Will* and you know this how?  
  
Will: She told me last night when she was drunk!  
  
Sparrow: *to Nikki* you were drunk?  
  
Nikki: Yes. and just off of one pint.  
  
Sparrow: I see.  
  
*The Chef arrives with food and drinks*  
  
Sparrow: Eat up Nikki!  
  
Nikki: Is it poisoned?  
  
Sparrow: If I told you that then you might not eat anything!  
  
Nikki: Aha! So it is poisoned!  
  
Sparrow: I said might not eat it, not you will not eat!  
  
Nikki: Fine I'll eat it! *Nikki starts eating*  
  
~Meanwhile with Madi~  
  
Gibbs: I challenge you!  
  
Madi: All right! *They start chugging. After 5 pints Gibbs falls over* Uh.Gibbs?  
  
Crew: *yelling at different times* CHEATER!  
  
Madi: Now just because I can hold my rum and you can't doesn't mean to call me a cheater!  
  
~Back With Nikki~  
  
*Nikki Chugs her drink not knowing it was rum*  
  
Nikki: Uh.*giggle* hi you!  
  
Will: *to Captain Sparrow* what did you give her!  
  
Sparrow: Rum!  
  
Nikki: *Falls onto Will's lap* you hot! Heh! Heh! Heh!  
  
*Will pushes Nikki so her body is straight and Nikki falls onto the table*  
  
Will: How inappropriate.  
  
~Back with Madi~  
  
Madi: I am The King of Chugging, Mates!  
  
Crewmate 1: Kill him.  
  
Madi: AH!!!!  
  
*The Pirates start chasing Madi*  
  
Madi: What am I doing? *Points gun at Crewmate 1*  
  
Crew Mate 1: There's one of you and 50 of us. I think your odds are little off Landlubber.  
  
Madi: Shit. 


	5. A new first mate?

Sparrow: What's going on out there?  
  
*Sparrow walks out to see all these guns pointed at Madi and Madi pointing her Gun at a Crewmate*  
  
Sparrow: What's this?  
  
*Everyone points their gun at Sparrow. Madi puts hers down*  
  
Sparrow: Somebody explain what's going on?  
  
Crewmate 1: He did it sir! *Points to Madi*  
  
Madi: I only held my rum captain..  
  
Sparrow: You come with me.. Mr..  
  
Madi: Mr. Black Sir  
  
Sparrow: Black.  
  
*Madi follows Sparrow to the captain's quarters where Will is and Unconscious Nikki*  
  
Madi: What happened to her?  
  
Sparrow: Drank too much.I want you to take her the prison.later. I have some questions to ask you Mr. Black  
  
Madi: yes, sir?  
  
Sparrow: How old are you?  
  
Madi: 27  
  
Will: Where were you born?  
  
Madi: England sir.  
  
Sparrow: Have you ever disobeyed an order?  
  
Madi: I would never!  
  
Will: He fills your qualifications sir  
  
Madi: For what sir?  
  
Sparrow: Well Mr. Black.I am looking for a First Mate and well you take the cake. I have a certain liking towards you some would say.  
  
Madi: I'm flattered sir.  
  
Sparrow: Good as your first order I want you to take her to the Prison  
  
Madi: Very Well sir!  
  
*Madi picks up Nikki and Takes her to the Prison. As she goes down the other mates look at her with an evil glare*  
  
Madi: Well there you go Nikki. That's what you deserve for having a pint yesterday!  
  
Nikki: Hi!!! *Giggle* where am I?  
  
Madi: Prison!  
  
Nikki: What's an ion?  
  
Madi: PRISON! NOW GO TO SLEEP!  
  
Nikki: whatever.*Nikki falls on the ground and sleeps till morning*  
  
Madi: *after she falls* I meant on the bed *Madi leaves*  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Nikki: *groaning* what the hell? Why am I here?  
  
Some person: You are here because I sent you here.  
  
Nikki: Is that you Captain?  
  
Sparrow: Who else would it be?  
  
Nikki: Will?  
  
Sparrow: Will is upstairs eating. I brought you your food *Captain Sparrow hands Nikki her breakfast*  
  
Nikki: thanks I guess. I have one question!  
  
Sparrow: what?  
  
Nikki: Why did you let me live?  
  
Sparrow: I told you last night!  
  
Nikki: And you think I can remember last night!  
  
Sparrow: you should!  
  
Nikki: Whatever.*Nikki starts eating here breakfast*  
  
Sparrow: Is it any good?  
  
Nikki: Could be better! *Nikki finishes her breakfast* Here! *Hands Captain Sparrow her empty plate and dishes*  
  
Sparrow: Goodbye! *Sparrow leaves*  
  
Nikki: ouch! Stupid head! *Madi walks in* what?  
  
Madi: just telling you that I'm first mate!  
  
Nikki: So that means you can get me out of here!  
  
Madi: no. The Captain chooses who goes to the prison and who stays out!  
  
Nikki: Then convince him to let me out!  
  
Madi: And if I don't?  
  
Nikki: If you don't I'll tell everyone I can that you are a girl!  
  
Madi: Fine I'll try my best! *Will walks in*  
  
Nikki: Hello Will!  
  
Will: Hello Nikki! Mr. Black The Captain would like to talk to you!  
  
Madi: Okay. goodbye Nikki. *Madi leaves*  
  
Will: Nikki, do you know your mother?  
  
Nikki: I never knew her; all I know is that she left me to my father and ran away when I was three weeks old.  
  
Will: Yes and The Captain knew her and so did I.  
  
Nikki: Then that means she's alive?  
  
Will: No, she died 3 months ago.  
  
Nikki: Are you sure your talking about my mother Nicole?  
  
Will: Yes, we called her Nick she was a pirate.  
  
Nikki: If she was a pirate then that makes me a .  
  
Will: Half pirate yes. She was a part of The Captains old crew, and she was the first mate.  
  
Nikki: Okay quit freaking me out!  
  
Will: Okay. but it's kind of hard not to.  
  
Nikki: I just don't get it!  
  
~With Madi~  
  
Madi: Captain you wanted to see me?  
  
Sparrow: Yes Mr. Black.  
  
Madi: What do you request?  
  
Sparrow: I need you to prepare papers to sell Ms. Crawfort.  
  
Madi: Whom are you selling her to sir?  
  
Sparrow: Well she wanted to go to Bermuda.. *laughs*  
  
Madi: Uh, May I suggest something?  
  
Sparrow: Go nuts.  
  
Madi: Well I think we should let her stay on the ship  
  
Sparrow: Why?  
  
Madi: well.we need a Better chef.so maybe she could cook, but it was just an idea! You don't have.  
  
Sparrow: Silence! I think your coming onto something Black. I am glad I made you first mate.  
  
Madi: Thank you sir  
  
~With Nikki~  
  
Nikki: So your telling me that you knew my mother?  
  
Will: yes.  
  
Nikki: And she died?  
  
Will: Yes.  
  
Nikki: When did you meet her?  
  
Will: A year ago. It was after me and Elizabeth broke up.  
  
Nikki: What happened to you and Elizabeth anyway?  
  
Will: She left me for a privateer.  
  
Nikki: Ouch!  
  
Will: What?  
  
Nikki: I think the buccaneer you're talking about is my dad!  
  
Will: What makes you say that?  
  
Nikki: Did you get to see the privateer?  
  
Will: Yes.  
  
Nikki: Did he have long white hair and in his like forties?  
  
Will: Yes.  
  
Nikki: That was my dad.  
  
Will: She left me for your dad?  
  
Nikki: Yeah. I never actually got to meet her yet. *Just then Captain Sparrow walks in with Madi right behind him*  
  
Will: Hello Captain!  
  
Sparrow: Hello Will, Nikki.  
  
Nikki: Yes?  
  
Sparrow: You are becoming a chef!  
  
Nikki: A chef?  
  
Sparrow: Yes that means you get too cook us breakfast, lunch and dinner.  
  
Nikki: Cook? As in burning myself?  
  
Sparrow: Yes.  
  
Nikki: *Sarcastically* Sounds like fun!  
  
Madi: So that means you should be cooking right now!  
  
Nikki: You know it is kind of hard to cook if I'm locked up in a dungeon with no way out!  
  
Sparrow: Will, get me the keys!  
  
Will: Aye Captain! *Will leaves to get the keys*  
  
Sparrow: Mr. Black, when Will returns with the keys unlock this girl and bring her to me before she goes to the chefs!  
  
Madi: Aye Captain! *Sparrow leaves*  
  
Nikki: A chef!?!  
  
Madi: It's the best I could do, would you rather be a chef or sold to Bermuda?  
  
Nikki: Fine! I'll cook but don't be surprised if I burn down the ship! *Will arrives with the keys*  
  
Madi: Pass the keys here mate; The Captain wanted me to unlock her!  
  
Will: Whatever you say Mr. Black. *tosses the keys to Madi* See you Nikki! *Will winks at Nikki before he leaves*  
  
Nikki: Oh My God! He is so cute!  
  
Madi: -_- whatever. anyway let me get you out of here! *Madi unlock the cell and Nikki walks out*  
  
Nikki: I'm FREE! FREEDOM! *Starts jumping around*  
  
Madi: lets go! *Madi drags Nikki to Captain Sparrow* Here you are Captain!  
  
Sparrow: Excellent! Leave! *Madi leaves* 


	6. Feticinne Alfredo

Nikki: So I get to cook YAY!  
  
Sparrow: Listen! If you set fire to the boat then I will sell you to Bermuda!  
  
Nikki: Bermuda? I hear they treat sold women poorly!  
  
Sparrow: Then why were you going to Bermuda in the first place?  
  
Nikki: Because I wanted to go there for vacation not as a sold woman!  
  
Sparrow: Have you ever cooked before?  
  
Nikki: Yes. don't all women?  
  
Sparrow: I suppose they do. Well go to the kitchen!  
  
Nikki: Where's that?  
  
Sparrow: WILL! *Will walks in quickly*  
  
Will: Yes?  
  
Sparrow: Lead this girl to the kitchen!  
  
Will: Yes Captain! This way Nikki! *Nikki follows Will to the kitchen* this is the kitchen!  
  
Nikki: I can see that!  
  
Will: right. well this was our head chef. but now you are!  
  
Nikki: I'm head chef?  
  
Will: Yes. now remember no poison in the food.  
  
Nikki: Yes I know! *Will leaves*  
  
Chef one: Miss. Tonight we are making Fettuccine Alfredo.  
  
Nikki: Yay! My specialty!  
  
Chef one: So lets get started!  
  
~With Madi~  
  
Sparrow: Mr. Black. are you sure Nikki will know how to cook?  
  
Madi: Positive, I asked her while I put her into to prison, like common why sell such a beautiful girl?  
  
Sparrow: True. I think Will has grown a liking towards her and I knew if I told him to get the papers for her to be sold he probably refuse to do it, Will does need a new girl because he has been depressed since Elizabeth left him.  
  
Madi: Yeah.  
  
Sparrow: Well I am also looking for someone but not someone in the likes of Nikki really.  
  
Madi: I see Captain!  
  
Sparrow: go check up on Nikki for me!  
  
Madi: Aye Captain! *Madi goes to the kitchen and fire rises from the pot and burns Nikki's hair*  
  
Nikki: What happened?  
  
Madi: I take it I came at a wrong time?  
  
Nikki: NO! REALLY!  
  
Madi: I'll take it as a yes. The Captain wanted me to check up on you I'll just tell him that you burnt some of the ship.  
  
Nikki: NO JUST MY HAIR! EVERYTHINGS GOING SMOOTHLY! RIGHT GUYS!?!  
  
Other chefs: yes.  
  
Madi: Fine I'll tell him everything's going smoothly!  
  
Nikki: YES! NOW LEAVE YOUR DISTURBING ME!  
  
Madi: Whatever.*Madi goes to Captain Sparrow* Captain. everything is going smoothly with her.  
  
Sparrow: No burnt food?  
  
Madi: If you call hair food then.  
  
Sparrow: She burnt her hair? How?  
  
Madi: I don't know.  
  
Sparrow: okay. you can go do whatever you want now. but first send me Will!  
  
Madi: Aye sir! *Madi walks away onto the deck and eventually finds Will looking down at the sea* Will, The Captain would like to see you.  
  
Will: Okay, Thanks. *Will walks to where Sparrow is* you wanted to see me sir?  
  
Sparrow: Will! I have noticed you have grown a liking to the Nikki girl. Tell me am I right!  
  
Will: No sir!  
  
Sparrow: Come on Will. you can tell old Jack anything!  
  
Will: Well actually yes. I like her a lot! She is so beautiful. with her blue ey-  
  
Sparrow: I get the picture!  
  
Will: Yeah.  
  
Sparrow: How would you feel if I were to sell her?  
  
Will: You would never!  
  
Sparrow: I might if she screws up!  
  
Will: She does know that she is a half pirate.  
  
Sparrow: you told her!  
  
Will: I had to. she seemed so depressed so I asked her if she knew her mother.  
  
Sparrow: Now you blew it!  
  
Will: Sorry, I guess. I just thought that she had a right to know since she was going to stay in the dungeon!  
  
Sparrow: *Shakes head* Now what am I going to do! If she knows she's a half pirate then she'll have to follow the code and the code says that no pirates should be cooks.  
  
Will: I don't think she knows the code sir!  
  
Sparrow: You don't tell her Will or you will be in the dungeon with her!  
  
Will: Yes Sir!  
  
~Meanwhile With Madi~  
  
*Madi is looking into the sea. Wills walks out of the captain's quarters and walks over to Madi*  
  
Will: Mr. Black.  
  
Madi: Yes Will?  
  
Will: What do you think of Nikki Crawfort?  
  
Madi: She's not my type. I like more adventurous women.  
  
Will: She is adventurous if she came on this ship!  
  
Madi: True.  
  
Will: Still she is so beautiful. Madi: I say you can have her! I'm not stopping you!  
  
Will: I know. I just don't know how to tell her that I like her.  
  
Madi: Why don't you wait till after dinner then approach her with a glass of wine.  
  
Will: She'll get drunk after she like takes a sip.  
  
Madi: Okay then. bring her water or something non-alcoholic.  
  
Will: I don't think we have anything that's not alcohol on this ship.  
  
*Nikki comes out with her hair everywhere*  
  
Nikki: TIME TO EAT! COME AND GET IT BOYS!  
  
Madi: *shakes head* right.  
  
*Madi and Will walk to the dinner table*  
  
Nikki: This is Fettuccine Alfredo!  
  
Gibbs: WE KNOW!  
  
Nikki: Dig in! 


	7. Will and Madi get into trouble

*All of the crew digs in except Will who watches Nikki leaves*  
  
Madi: *To Will* Eat up mate!  
  
Will: I'm not hungry.  
  
Madi: Your loss!  
  
Will: Whatever.  
  
Madi: That means more food for me!  
  
Will: Yeah.  
  
Madi: Is something wrong mate?  
  
Will: No, not really.  
  
Madi: Something's on yer mind!  
  
Will: And your point is?  
  
Madi: Me point is that yee should tell!  
  
Will: Well what if I don't want to  
  
Madi: You'll have to!  
  
Will: No I won't! Like who's going to make me?  
  
Madi: I am, Mate!  
  
Will: No your not.  
  
Madi: people say that I can be very persuasive!  
  
Will: and you point is.?  
  
Madi: My point is that you should tell me before I have to bribe you to tell me!  
  
Will: Bribe me with what?  
  
Madi: I have many things for bribery!  
  
Will: Like what?  
  
Madi: Doubloons!  
  
Will: won't work!  
  
Madi: gold!  
  
Will: *glares at Madi* right.  
  
Madi: What it's true!  
  
Will: Whatever. *Will walks outside and sees Nikki walking in circle on the deck*  
  
Nikki: *Notices Will* Oh... hey Will!  
  
Will: Hello Nikki. How are you?  
  
Nikki: I'm okay. I guess.  
  
Will: Same here, so.  
  
Nikki: Why are you out early?  
  
Will: What do you mean early?  
  
Nikki: Usually the crew comes out in at least half an hour and your out at like 5 minutes in.  
  
Will: True.  
  
Nikki: What the matter?  
  
Will: Nothing.  
  
Nikki: Tell the truth!  
  
Will: How does everyone know that there's something on my mind!?!  
  
Nikki: Well. I should tell you that I have a like tenth sense that tells me if someone lies or not.  
  
Will: Fine I'll spill it!  
  
Nikki: Okay. If you want to.  
  
Will: I do. well Nikki *takes deep breath*  
  
Nikki: Yes?  
  
Will: I.  
  
Nikki: You?  
  
Will: I like.  
  
Nikki: You like?  
  
Will: FISH! THAT'S IT!  
  
Nikki: *raises eyebrow* Fish?  
  
Will: YES! I was wondering if you could make me FISH!  
  
Nikki: Right now.?  
  
Will: YES!  
  
Nikki: okay.  
  
Will: Thank you! *Nikki Leaves to cook the fish then Madi comes out*  
  
Madi: So. How did it go, mate?  
  
Will: Horrible!  
  
Madi: What did yee do?  
  
Will: Instead of telling her that I like her, I told her I like fish.  
  
Madi: It's not that bad!  
  
Will: YES IT IS!  
  
Madi: My god. calm down *puts cutlass against Will's chin*  
  
Will: You think it wise boy. crossing blades with me? *Will pulls out his sword and takes form to start fighting*  
  
Madi: I think it's perfectly fine! *Madi prepares to fight and Sparrow walks out to find them*  
  
Sparrow: Will! Mr. Black! Why the bloody hell are you out here fighting!?! I thought a crew is supposed to be allies not enemies! What do I do with you???  
  
Madi: Totally ignore this.  
  
*Just then Nikki walks in with the fish for Will* 


End file.
